


the adventure of a little white dragon

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Day 4, Edo-Sting, Edolas, M/M, Promise, Ryos - Freeform, Stingue Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: a story about Stings journey to Edolas and how he remembers a promise he made back then ;)





	

_He was still a boy, when he had a weird, but exciting adventure. Together with his new-found friend Lector, a maroon coloured Exceed, he was on his way towards Magnolia in order to visit the guild his idol belongs to. Actually he isn‘t sure at all if he should join Fairy Tail. Maybe after talking and even fighting against the Fire Dragon Slayer he might be finally sure where to go to._  
  
 _With Lectors help he‘s able to follow the Dragon Slayers heading towards the sky he‘s right now noticing. His curiosity drives him to follow them. Where ever his idol goes, he is going too, even if it means to act like a stalker But he‘s more than surprised as they end up in a world completely different to what he got used to in his journeys._  
  
 _„Where the heck are we here?“_  
 _„I-I think, I know this place, Sting-kun“_  
 _„Really? That‘s awesome Lector“_  
  
 _is he now saying with a radient smile plastered over his face as he gazes at the surrounding closely. There are so many strange things he‘d never seen before at all. But as long Lector is with him, everything is allright._  
  
 _************_  
  
 _Hours later they have to walk since his friend is quite exhausted from flying. Besides, Lectors wings had suddenly disappeared and therefore he walks through a jungle with the maroon Exceed resting in his arms. As he stops and tries to sniff out the area he feels like strange things are going on here. Usually he‘d be able to feel his magic flowing through his body, so why not on this place? Ok, even though he just managed to release the basic attacks of the Dragon Slayer Magic his father Weisslogia taught him, why is he not able to create one spark of light here?_  
  
 _„This sucks, why can‘t I use magic?“_  
 _„Because here in Edolas there isn‘t any magic like in Earthland“_  
  
 _is a voice now saying to him and he gazes with big eyes at the hooded person now standing right infront of him. For a moment he hesitates, then he aproaches the stranger slowly._  
  
 _„Follow me, this is no save place at all. Especially for an Exceed“_  
 _„Wait, so you know what Lector is?“_  
  
 _is he now asking, his curiosity awaken._  
  
 _The stranger only winks him closer to follow him out of the jungle. Holding on to Lector he follows him, laying now all of his trust into this hooded person. Somehow his inner voice tells him, he can actually relax, since he is now in safety. If the man had wanted to harm him he‘d done it in the instant he had ran into him. Therefore he is quite astonished to see a small house at a floating rock, connected by some kind of strange root. Lector holds on to him as he climbs now up these plant similar structure and his eyes widen as he notices a small pond as well a little place, where vegetables are grown._  
  
 _„Come inside“_  
  
 _is the stranger now saying in a stoic manner. He simply nods, follows him now inside the house and he is both shocked and surprise to see how this man really looks like. Just as the stranger slides out of his hooded cloak he actually feels like staring at someone mimicing him._  
  
 _„W-who are you?“_  
 _„Sting Skiathos“_  
 _„Nice to meet you, I‘m Sting Eucliffe“_  
  
 _is he now introducing himself, still gazing at the blond man infront of him and actually he can‘t believe to bump somehow into his future self. But why in the world would he ever change his last name?_  
  
 _„Sting bae, I‘m home“_  
  
 _is he hearing now a cheerful voice saying as he notices right now a slender young man with pitch-black hair entering the house. The ruby-red eyes are flickering with warmth and life. But wait, why is this man looking so strangely familiar to him?_  
  
 _„Ah, seems we have guests today“ is the ravenette now saying as he smile at Lector and him, shortly ruffling through his hair, then he watches him approach the older Sting._  
  
 _„I told you to stop calling me that, Ryos“_  
 _„I know, I know. But still you won‘t agree, you like it, when I call you like that“_  
  
 _is he hearing the man with the ruby-red eyes now saying and actually he can‘t avoid to slightly blush by these words. A slight growl escapes from the older Sting, then he watches how his so called future self leaves the house._  
  
 _„A-Actually I have a bunch of questions, Ryos-san. Besides, I-I‘m also named Sting“ is now coming from him as he gazes now at the floor and feels a hand now rest on his cheek._  
  
 _„You are our guest as long as you want. Now go and take a bath, I‘m going to prepare dinner in the meanwhile“ is he hearing Ryos now saying to him, looks now right into these wonderful ruby-red eyes, nods quickly and he smiles._  
  
 _************_  
  
 _The next days he‘s staying with Sting and Ryos. He learns about this world called Edolas, while Lector uses the given chance to head towards Extalia. For him being with them is funny and entertaining at the same time. While Ryos seems to be the cheerful, open-minded man the other Sting is completely different. Being with Sting outside the house gives him enough time to even think about his time with Weisslogia._  
  
 _„So you never were raised by a dragon?“_  
 _„No“_  
 _„What a pity. Actually, I...“_  
  
 _is he now saying with a deep sigh escaping his lips as he sits on the wooden fence and stares at the ground._  
  
 _„Here, right here is the one you seek constantly present“_  
 _„R-Really?“_  
  
 _is he asking as he looks now at Sting and notices for the first time a short smile appearing on his lips, when the older one point at the spot where the heart is. He quickly nods, jumps from the fence and hugs now the older Sting. So despite the foggy memories about him killing his own father, he knows now the wise white dragon is always with him. Always._  
  
 _************_  
  
 _Right now he‘s hidden underneath the big cloak Ryos is wearing as they head now towards the capital town of Edolas. The older Sting decides to hide Lector under his cloak as they follow an instruction from a trusted friend of them, Gajeel. He only picked up, the two are asked to help him distract some guards within the capital town since a bunch of mages try to free their comrades. ,That‘s fore sure Natsu-san‘ is he thinking as he smiles._  
  
 _The older Sting had given him a wakizashi before, that has a light lacrima built into the bottom of the hilt. He is supposed to use this weapon only to defend Lector and himself. Once the reach the western gate, they split up and he is now running next to Ryos done a street. „Hide here, little Sting. Only come out if you see a white flare in the sky“ is the ravenette now saying to him with a gentle and warm smile, then he watches how Ryos dissappears like a shadow._  
  
 _He presses himself against the wall, Lector in his arms. So he waits in silence and he tries to remember, where he had ever met someone with such shining ruby-red eyes before. Why is Ryos starting to trigger some long forgotten facts in his brain after meeting him here? Wait, does this mean somewhere in Earthland is a boy just looking the same as Ryos?_  
  
 _„What are you thinking right now, Sting-kun?“_  
 _„Once we are back, we are going to look for the Earthland Version of Ryos“_  
  
 _is he now saying as he ruffles through the maroon pelt of his friend, smiling at him. His decision is final. Even though it might be funny to join Fairy Tail, he won‘t do it alone and not right now. First he has to find a boy in his age with pitch-black hair and ruby-red eyes. Only then will he go and challenge his idol Natsu Dragneel._  
  
 _„Sting-kun, the flare“ is Lector right now reminding him, nods shortly and he runs now towards the spot, from where the maroon Exceed has seen it appear. But before he can actually reach his destination some soldiers are blocking the way and he bites his lips. He pulls now the wakizashi, presses the hilt and as he attacks the soldiers a shining streak of light comes from the small blade. While he has to literally cut his way through he feels someone covering his back. Gazing in awe at Sting and Ryos wielding their katanas in such a majestic way makes the sudden wish appear to be able to fight this way too._  
  
 _„Now, run, little Sting“ is Ryos now saying to him as the soldiers now stop attacking and next to Lector he is now engulfed in a light. What in the world is going on here? Confused as he is he stares now at Sting and Ryos, then he feels how he starts to flow._  
  
 _„Take care of him, Lector“_  
 _„I just don‘t know how the Earthland Version of this baka here will be, but promise me to protect him“_  
  
 _is he hearing the older Sting saying as he notices a slight rose dust on his cheeks._  
  
 _„I promise, older Sting. I will find and protect him“ is he saying now with a smile toward them as he waves them good bye._  
  
 _************_  
  
A deep sigh escapes his lips as he leans at the wall. Why again had they to show up in Fairy Tail again? He closes his eyes, thinks hardly and then he remembers again. Since Laxus became now the new master of this guild he had been invited to celebrate the alliance between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail.  
  
„They are obnoxious“  
„What ya expect? This is Fairy Tail“  
  
is he now saying with a smile as he picks up the trusted scent of the Shadow Dragon Slayer appearing right next to him. Actually he had forgotten for a while his adventure with Lector towards Edolas. But the last day he heard Natsu, Lucy and Gray talking about what they experiance in this world made him remember again how he met Sting and Ryos Skiathos. There are for sure so different from how Rogue and himself are as the sun is from the moon. A honest smile rests on his lips as he hugs now the Shadow Dragon Slayer, rubs his nose at his neck and closes his eyes.  
  
„I promised to protect you, no matter what“  
„A promise, to whom?“  
„Someone like you, but at the same comepletely different“  
  
is he now saying chastes a short kiss at his partners neck and smiles even more as he notices him to blush.  
  
„Will you ever tell me about this person?“  
„Maybe“  
  
is he now saying, turns slightly Rogues head toward him, then he captures this wonderful lips for a kiss.


End file.
